


flower bones

by LUCKYEOL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Slut Shaming, although jongin isnt really a slut and hormonal teens are just narrow-minded, cute sekai, first scene is slightly graphic, jongin gets bullied for being an omega, sehun isnt the one attacking jongin btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUCKYEOL/pseuds/LUCKYEOL
Summary: ever since Jongin presented as a male omega, his classmates have viewed him as nothing but dirt. one day, big alpha sehun steps in and everything just falls in place





	flower bones

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a loooong time ago. edited it and am now posting it here, pls enjoy !

Jongin felt himself be slammed against the wall of the locker, the impact knocking the wind out of his lungs. Breathlessly, he tried to find an opening between the group of people that crowded him in, but to no avail as he took another blow to his shoulder and pushing him back again.

He tried to speak, tried to shout out, but his words were caught in his throat when a calloused grip clenches around his throat. Jongin barely manages to open his eyes to squint at his captor before being punched in the head, the blunt force sending his head into space.

He lets out a twisted garble, a desperate plea for help.

“Fucking omega slut,” A dangerously low voice hisses from somewhere in the crowd, the last words he hears before he receives another hit and then,

Out like a lightbulb.

 

“Jongin.”

A voice calls out to him in the midst of the murky black.

“Wake up,”

He feels himself slowly shifting into consciousness, the soft voice rousing him awake.

Vivid lights pierce his vision the moment he flutters his eyes open, the brightness ebbed and flowed into focus where he could make out the face of his friend sat beside him.

He palmed the material beside him to feel the familiar medical sheets, one by one his senses slowly awakening: the throbbing of dull pain in his head, the smell of disinfectant, mechanical yet soothing sounds humming in the background.

“Jongin, thank god you’re not dead,” His friend, no , best friend, Chanyeol, reaches for Jongin’s hand, as if trying to reassure himself Jongin is actually there.

Jongin stares bluntly at Chanyeol. The feel of his hand in his is nice; a comforting warmth. He watches Chanyeol for a moment, his mind still slow.

“I wish I was,” Jongin finally croaks, silently surprised at the scratchiness of his own voice.

Chanyeol sighs. “Don’t say that, Jongin.”

“Would be better than having to deal with them,” Jongin turns away, pulling his hand with it.

He should know better not to get too contented with those gestures.

“I’m sure they’re just shocked.” Chanyeol mutters absentmindedly, trying to find any word to fill the silence.

“For being an omega?” Jongin scoffs.

Chanyeol presses his lips together, unable to find an answer. “Ever since I presented, my life has been hell.”

And it’s true. Omegas, such sought after beings in this typical high school setting, but for him to be a male omega was seemingly disgusting to other students, no matter what their status.

“And I’d love to leave but I can’t just up and go in the middle of my studies, and plus, how will I find another school willing to take me in at this time?” Jongin groans, slumping deeper into the bed in defeat.

“Yea, that’s true,” Chanyeol admits, “We could report it?”

“No point, I’ve already tried,” Last time Jongin had tried to get help, they shrugged off his problem not wanting to dabble in conflicts concerning statuses.

 

Jongin and Chanyeol drop the subject and decide to talk about a less depressing subject until the nurse comes in and dismisses Chanyeol so she can carry out tests.

“Kim Jongin, right?” She looks at him from under her metal-rimmed glasses.

“Uh, yeah.” He responds smartly.

“Status?”

“Omega,” He says with a regretful tone, as if there was something he could do.

The nurse writes something down before flicking through the rest of the papers in the folder. “Okay well… Luckily your injuries aren’t that bad but I’ll prescribe you some medicines for them to heal faster.”

Jongin mumbles a thanks.

“At your age, your status as an omega can be… quite difficult,” The nurse begins, her eyes lifting to meet Jongin’s, her expression ever so slightly sympathetic, “And to help you focus on your studies better, the school can request from the hospital for you to be prescribed with heat suppressants.”

“What are those?” He can only guess from the name, but he’s already interested.

“Well, it’s completely optional, but heat suppressants mute the effects of your heat, stopping you from producing pheromones and experiencing what you would normally feel during a heat.”

Jongin feels his mouth go dry, the idea of heat suppressants were almost too good to be true. “If you want I can give you some time to think about it-“

“I’ll take them.”

Jongin pushes himself up slightly, his heart palpitating for some reason. “Alright, just sign this form and get your parents at home to sign it,” The nurse hands him a sheet of paper from the folder, “And then you can receive them effectively.”

 

 

The next day of school rolls around, and Jongin finds himself once again seated in his class. He had dropped by the medical centre to give in the form and redress his wounds, to which they easily obliged.

So there Jongin sat with a plaster over his nose, a bandage taped to his temple and more bandages wrapped around his right arm. Honestly, he looked like a royal mess.

He watched the students that casually lounged on the desks, chattering happily.

Another group of students walked in, bags slung confidently over their shoulders, bringing in an air of swagger with them. Jongin felt his eyebrows furrow, clearly displeased by their appearance.

Their group drifted towards their usual spot, and as they did one of them, an alpha, approached Jongin with a sneer on their face. “Woah, Jongin, what happened?” He said in a mocking tone, roughly pushing Jongin on the shoulder. As much as Jongin hated to admit it, the boy carried a very nice scent, and where Jongin would normally deliver a snarky response, instead he turned his head away slightly in muted defeat.

“Such a boring omega,” The boy muttered in a less amused voice as he turned away to his group, sliding his hand back into his pocket.

Jongin dared to look back over to the group, watching them warily. He noticed, out of the laughing bunch, one quiet member that exuded power from just sitting. Sehun. And that Sehun was staring right at Jongin.

Jongin found himself unable to pull himself away from his gaze. He could feel a cold sweat developing, swallowing heavily. The other boy merely observed him, and Jongin felt as if the other boy could see right through Jongin.

The spell was soon broken when the teacher walks in, everybody immediately scrambling for their seats for attendance.

The rest of the lesson continued as normal, Jongin receiving one concerned look from the teacher. And it was a pretty normal, smooth lesson until a paper landed onto his desk.

At first Jongin contemplated throwing it away, because what were the chances of it being something other than hate? But Jongin found his hands fingering at the paper folds anyway, something about the way it was folded so neatly had intrigued him.

_‘How did you get hurt?’_

 

Jongin stared at the paper, his brain short-circuiting for a split second. He read the name at the bottom.

_‘Sehun’_

Again Jongin found himself contemplating. To reply or not to reply?

He picks up his pen a scribbles on a brief answer, before crumpling it and slyly delivering it to Sehun’s desk behind him.

He can hear Sehun uncrumpling the paper, and feels himself cringe.

_‘It doesn’t concern you’_

 

 

The second time they meet is right outside school in the parking lot.

Unfortunately for Jongin, he’s once again cornered.

“Hey, come on man,” One of the boys jeered, Jongin recognised him as the boy who pushed him from class, “We just wanted a little service, I mean, as an omega, it IS your duty to serve us,”

Jongin shook in his skin, he could feel himself emitting a terrified scent and yet it seemed to excite the alphas even more. “Fuck off,” He manages to spit, glaring into the opposing eyes with all the fake confidence in the world.

“Aww, trying to act strong?” The alpha coos before drawing closer, being cheered by his entourage.

The omega finds himself unable to move, his mind screaming to get out but his limbs refused, trapped and frozen and so fucking useless.

“Glad you’ve finally shut up. You’re a lot prettier when you’re not yapping away.”

Jongin feels tears threaten to sting, he was so so scared and he couldn’t do anything about it.

But someone else could do something about it.

Out of nowhere, another body hurls into the alpha and Jongin can immediately smell the overwhelming scent of the alpha, emitting… something scary.

The others yelp in surprise as their ring leader is knocked to the ground. Jongin’s eyes widen as he immediately recognises the mop of bleached blonde hair.

“Sehun?”

“Sehun, what the fuck are you doing here?” The alpha on the ground snarls.

“I was just passing through. Now get out of here before I knock out all of you,” Sehun growls back, and with that the rest flee, clearly not willing to deal with the largest, baddest alpha.

“Whatever.” The alpha pushes himself off the ground and stomps away.

 

Once they’re all gone, Jongin’s legs buckle and he slumps to the ground, tears now falling freely. “hey, hey, you ok?” Sehun’s voice is suddenly soft as he kneels beside Jongin.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin pathetically sobs into his hands.

“I could smell you,” Sehun admits, “you were scared as fuck and of course I had to do something.”

Jongin lets out a self-pitying laugh. “You’re just wasting your time, they’re gonna come back anyway,” Jongin rubs his eyes frantically to dry the uncomfortable wetness on his cheeks and neck.

“Why were they doing that?” Sehun ignores Jongin’s words.

“It’s cos I’m an omega,” Jongin mumbles, gaze stooping, “A male omega.”

Sehun seems to understand immediately, watching Jongin carefully. “How often does this happen?”

“Not a lot, to be honest, usually like once a week but for some reason it’s getting worse,” Jongin’s  voice wavers, ready to break out into another full-on cry.

Sehun watches Jongin for a moment, a breath that was held for a little too long, before getting up and holding out a hand for Jongin. Jongin looks up from under his eyelashes. How did he look pretty even after what he’s been through?

The omega hesitantly takes Sehun’s hand and helps himself up, and almost immediately pulling his hand away.

“Let me walk you home”

Jongin opens his mouth to protest, but his mind works faster. It’d be safer to go home with an alpha but… “How do I know I can trust you?”

Sehun frowns. “I just saved you from almost being raped, and I’m sure I could’ve hurt you now if I wanted to.”

Jongin winces at the mention of the event, shrinking back slightly.

“Shit sorry, that was insensitive,” Sehun regrets his words, mentally scolding himself, “Just. Trust me?”

It was a feeble attempt, a tentative, metaphorical hand reached out to Jongin. He takes it.

 

 

 

The two walk in silence, lax conversation drifting between them as Jongin led Sehun to his home, which happened to be just one road over from Sehun’s.

Jongin stops outside his house, then turns to Sehun awkwardly.

“Thanks for walking me, I guess,” He mumbles, suddenly feelings flustered, “Sorry I was a little quiet.”

“Oh no, no, no! Don’t be sorry, honestly, it’s completely understandable!” Sehun waves his hands, as if trying to wave away any doubts that Jongin would still have.

“Seriously though. I felt a lot safer when you walked me back,” Jongin admits, looking away in embarrassment.

Sehun blinks. He feels a swelling of some sort of emotion in his heart, and all of a sudden as the urge to wrap Jongin up away from everything bad in the world. “You’re cute,” Sehun blurts out.

Jongin’s eyes widen and his heart speeds up with anxiety, he takes a shaky breath to try and compute the reasons for him saying that. Again, Sehun mentally slaps himself for being too excited.

For an alpha like him to give the tormented omega a compliment plainly raised alarm bells, Jongin’s distrust blowing the comment up into a threat. “Fuck- Sorry, I need to be more sensitive, sorry, you are cute, but I don’t wanna do anything to you? Like-“

“It’s fine,” Jongin interjects quietly.

“Are you sure? Oh my god, I’m sorry I just can’t control my mouth sometimes.”

Jongin laughs. Sehun stops. “What’s funny?”

“It’s just that you seem so different from how you are in class. You always look so menacing,” It was true that Sehun had been acting out of character, but this was just how he really was when he was around his close friends. Strange how he had gotten so comfortable so quick. “Can I have your number? Just in case you need me for anything in the future.” Jongin asks.

“I- Uh- yeah..” Sehun fumbles for his phone, pulling it out and unlocking it.

“Here.”

Jongin takes Sehun’s phone and punches in his number and promptly hands back.

“I’ll be going now, I guess.”

“See you tomorrow, OK?”

Jongin shrugs and smiles before turning away to walk up to his front door. “Yeah, whatever you say.”

Sehun laughs, leaving a pleasant ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: LUCKYE0L   
> <3


End file.
